


Котацу

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Ацуму притаскивает домой котацу, Сакуса думает, как бы выселить их обоих.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Котацу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ключ "котацу"

— Что это? — Сакуса останавливается на пороге комнаты.

— Котацу, — довольно улыбается Ацуму.

— Это я вижу…

— А зачем тогда спрашиваешь? — Ацуму подпирает ладонью щеку и вопросительно смотрит.

— Что он делает в моей квартире? 

— Стоит, — отвечает Ацуму, ожидаемо ничего не объясняя. 

Сакуса тяжело вздыхает. Он предчувствовал, что давать кому-то ключи от своей квартиры — очень большая ошибка. Непоправимая, если речь об Ацуму. Так подумать, ошибаться часто и со вкусом Сакуса начал, когда стал общаться с Ацуму больше, чем того требовала одна команда. Сакусе нравится думать, что тогда у него был выбор. Сейчас явно не было. Он даже не пробовал забрать ключи обратно, заранее решил, что Ацуму наделал себе копий. 

Но со столом что-то надо делать.

Сперва Сакуса медленно выдыхает, трет ладонью шею, проводит по волосам. Ацуму только улыбается изо всех сил, то есть как обычно, когда смотрит на Сакусу, и ничего не говорит. Нравится ему испытывать терпение, вот точно.

— Убери его, — Сакуса решает начать с главного.

— Нет.

Сакуса все бы отдал, чтобы Ацуму, ну, слушался его. Не смотрел вот так, что от его взгляда неловко становится и хочется сразу на все согласиться. Хотя, черт подери, это его квартира, его зона комфорта, его место, где можно спрятаться от всех. 

Кроме Ацуму. Конечно, кроме него. 

В общем-то, Сакуса сам виноват. Повелся на любовь к волейболу, на улыбку, на внешность, тепло прикосновений. Даже в мыслях себе соврать не может, что без этого всего было бы лучше. Спокойнее — конечно, да. Но не лучше. 

Ацуму встает и подходит к так и застывшему в дверном проеме Сакусе. Знает уже, выучил, что если тот так долго молчит — надо что-то делать, иначе хуже будет. Сам признался, со смехом рассказал, что изучать реакции Сакусы ему нравится. Провокатор, чтоб его. Сакуса тогда разозлился страшно, вот только извиняться Ацуму умел так же хорошо, как и бесить. Не словами извинялся, действиями. А когда он молчал, то вообще не раздражал нисколько. 

— Ты ведь жаловался, что холодно в квартире, — Ацуму улыбается, подойдя вплотную, в глаза смотрит с нежностью, вот только бесы на дне зрачков пляшут. 

— И что? — Сакуса хмурится. Да, говорил. Ацуму тогда намек понял: залез к Сакусе под одеяло, накинул свое поверх первого, прижался всем телом. Сакусе и без одеял тепло бы стало. Когда он вот так близко лежал, внутри поднимался жар, даже если дальше объятий дело не заходило. 

В общем, котацу тут явно был лишним, греться Сакуса предпочитал иными способами. 

— Ты только попробуй, — Ацуму пальцами тянет с его лица маску вниз — Сакуса так удивился, что не снял ее на входе домой — целует в уголок губ, обнимает за талию и тянет за собой. Сакуса не сопротивляется — давно бросил это бесполезное занятие. 

Но котацу ему все еще не нравится. Нелепо смотрится посреди и так небольшой комнаты. Буквально пара шагов от двери — и уже у него. Сакуса прикидывает, что и два футона теперь постелить рядом вряд ли получится, разве что совсем вплотную, как они в общем-то и делали в последнее время. Под предлогом все того же холода в квартире. А теперь и не будет предлога такого. Холодно — под столом спи. Отлично просто. 

— Ну же, — лицо Ацуму сияет. Ему котацу явно нравится, о внутренних терзаниях Сакусы он и не подозревает вовсе. — Попробуй.

— Не хочу, — говорит Сакуса, но за стол садится. Под одеялом восхитительно тепло. Сакуса недовольно хмурится.

— Тебе же нравится, — уверенно говорит Ацуму и тоже садится за стол. Вытягивает ноги, укладывает их поверх так же вытянутых ног Сакусы. Становится жарче. 

— Нет, — Сакуса поджимает губы — Верни туда, откуда взял. Мало ли кто вообще им пользовался. 

Неожиданное осознание, что кто-то — черт знает кто вообще — пользовался этим котацу — а новым он не выглядит — прошивает насквозь так резко, что Сакуса вздрагивает и едва не начинает поспешно вылезать из-под одеяла. Ацуму удерживает. Прижимает своими ногами ноги Сакусы, руку кладет ему на запястье, улыбается еще шире.

— Я все почистил.

Сакуса очень хочет верить, но очень сомневается в этом.

— За ним же так приятно сидеть, тепло.

Сакуса не спорит. И не только потому, что Ацуму прав, а просто спорить с ним бесполезно, бессмысленно, да и не хочется. Хотя, Сакуса не уверен, только ли в котацу дело — ему и так всегда с Ацуму тепло.

— Да и места занимает не так уж много, — продолжает Ацуму, поглаживая кончиками пальцев Сакусу по руке. Еще б по голове погладил в попытке успокоить. Или поцеловал, чтобы отвлечь внимание от проблемы.

От последнего Сакуса не отказался бы.

Он облизывает губы, старается на Ацуму не смотреть, а то очень хочется сказать, да, оставляй. Делай в моей квартире все, что хочешь, делай, что хочешь с моей жизнью, с моей волей ты уже творишь, что только пожелаешь. 

Сакуса, конечно, молчит. Проводит пальцами по столешнице, старается незаметно проверить, не осталось ли грязи. Ацуму замечает.

— Хочешь, я его лизну? — смеется он.

— Упаси боже, нет, — искренне говорит Сакуса. Как целоваться-то после такого? А целоваться хочется. Намного сильнее вообще-то, чем говорить о котацу.

— Тогда просто поверь, что он чист. Чист, как мои намерения, — в его глазах пляшут смешинки. — Вот только… — он вздыхает, с сожалением цокает языком, окидывает комнату взглядом. — Два футона тут не расстелить. И если не спать под котацу, то придется только вместе спать.

Сакуса не понимает, для Ацуму это аргумент “за” или “против”? Он даже в себе разобраться не может, куда уж ему до понимания других людей. Ацуму протягивает руку, проводит пальцами по щеке. Сакуса чуть поворачивает голову, целует его ладонь и смотрит испуганно, как всегда в те моменты, когда вытворяет что-то такое не подумав, просто потому, что хочется. Подчиняться порывам не задумываясь он явно от Ацуму научился. И получается все так легко и естественно только с ним. 

— Я не пробовал, кстати, под котацу спать, — Ацуму встает и пересаживается под бок к Сакусе. Кладет ладонь ему на плечо для опоры, непонятно зачем проводит ладонью по спине, прижимается бедром к бедру, хотя места много, отодвинуться можно. 

— Я тоже, — признается Сакуса. Если избавляться от котацу, Ацуму явно заставит его вытаскивать в одиночку. В силах своих Сакуса не уверен. 

— Попробуем? — Ацуму не перестает улыбаться. 

Сакуса поджимает губы, вздыхает снова, прикрывает глаза. Вздрагивает, когда рука Ацуму скользит под его кофту и гладит живот — подумать только, так увлекся, что и не переоделся сразу, как обычно. Он вообще часто теперь об этом забывает — все еще непривычно, но так приятно возвращаться домой, где Ацуму ждет, а хоть они и в одной команде, после тренировок и игр часто расходятся в разные стороны.

— А это зачем? — Сакуса выгибает бровь и выразительно смотрит на руку Ацуму под кофтой.

— Просто, — тот облизывается, смотрит то Сакусе в глаза, то на его губы. — Захотелось, — добавляет он намного тише и тянется ближе. 

Поддаваться желаниям очень приятно. А избавиться от котацу если что можно, когда Ацуму тут не будет.

То есть никогда, признается себе Сакуса после первого же за сегодня поцелуя.


End file.
